The Key To My Heart
by NiklausBarbie
Summary: Klaroline. A oneshot kind of fic takes that takes place in another, happy universe where Klaus and Caroline are living together as a couple. This is how I imagine a possible proposal scene between them.


**Summary: **A oneshot kind of fic takes that takes place in another, happy universe where Klaus and Caroline are living together as a couple. This is how I imagine a possible proposal scene between them.

**Disclaimer:** I do of course not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters appearing in this fic. I only invented the storyline.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the dusk-blue giant locker drawer. An ocean of clothes met her eyes. Dresses, shirts and pants flooded it. There were wrinkled and unfolded clothes everywhere!<p>

"If only Klaus was as good with household work as he is with his usual psycho serial killer stuff!" she sighed to herself.

She started to throw the messy clothes out of the drawer. A tiny black heart-shaped box decorated with gold letters caught her attention.

_In this shrine  
><em>_Lies the key to my heart  
><em>_As it touches your hand  
><em>_It is a secret you keep  
><em>_Always and forever  
><em>_I will not let you down,_

_N.M_

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a slight smile, curiously.

"Uhm, what is this? Looks romantic!"

Caroline grabbed the box. It fit perfectly in her palm. She was very excited to see what was hidden inside that well-kept secret of Klaus. The girl tried to open it. But nothing happened. She put in all the supernatural strength in two following attempts - still the secret remained sealed.

"So, aren't you gonna open!"

No matter what she tried, it was obviously a secret she was not supposed to know. Upset, she organized the clothes properly and stuffed them back in the drawer together with the ridiculous little box that kept something from her.

She burned with the curiousity of a child. Something very precious and beautiful had to be locked inside there! She thought about Klaus for a moment and knew that his caring, yet small gestures towards her was what made her love him unconditionally. That black shrine surely had something to do with herself. Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm home, love!<em>"

"Here comes the big bad wolf!" she said to herself. She stuffed all the clothes back in the drawer realizing she would have to take care of the messy clothes later; closed the locker carefully and hurried downstairs to meet Klaus.

"Finally! You're here!"

"Yes I am, sweetheart. Well, Caroline, if you just give me a moment..."

Klaus headed towards the stairs. When he was just about to take the first step, Caroline put herself in front of him. They were close now, so close that she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"Ah, ah! Where are we going, babe?" she teased.

He stopped moving and looked at her, giggling at his girlfriend's initiative.

"You know, I was just..."

Caroline did not give him any time to finish the sentence. They kissed eachother gently before she let him pass by to wherever he was going.

She listened from downstairs and heard a quiet but anyway slamming sound. Could it possibly be the sound of the same locker drawer she had been raking in before, now being opened by Klaus? Maybe so.

Caroline watched Klaus coming down to her again, now all dressed up. Her face turned into a surprised expression when he appeared in front of her.

"Wow! But.. why do you come here in a tux? I feel like dressed down, please don't make me behave awkwardly when you know I have these control-freak issues!"

Klaus laughed cordially.

"Don't worry, love. I came here to ask you something."

Suddenly he blushed. He started laughing again and she giggled with him.

"Okay! What?" she said.

"You know, Caroline. I was wondering if..." Then Klaus unexpectedly went down on one knee, looked up at her, opened the little box she recognized as the hidden one and plucked up some extra courage to be able to speak in a serious tone:

"Miss Caroline Forbes, will you _marry me_?"

Caroline remained speechless, overwhelmed, with tears of happiness filling her eyes. She put her hands on her cheeks, exclaiming:

"_Klaus, I... I... I don't know what to say!_"

Then she noticed the box she had seen earlier. It revealed a diamond ring, beautifully, brightly shining as it reflected the light from the crystal chandelier above them. The sight of the ring made her squeal excitedly, like a baby at Christmas eve. Caroline could not move anymore. She smiled and stared at Klaus. Her blue eyes were full of love and admiration.

While the girl was processing what they had just seen, her future groom rose from the floor. Seconds later, still in silence, their lips met and the two lovers exchanged a flood of feelings. Together, they were unbreakable. This was the way it should be. Always and forever.

"I'll take that as a '_yes_'," Klaus suggested when he managed to calm his body from the feverish rush of happiness that overpowered his body in her company.

"_Yes_," she repeated.

Klaus took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. Caroline was genuinely impressed.

"I wanted it to match you in the best way it could, love. It's a real diamond; strong, beautiful and full of light._ Just like you_."

"Thank you," she said. "It's so beautiful! But how could you open the box?" That last line was something that came out of her mouth without her consciousness. Klaus giggled once again.

"How I could open it? ... You found it, didn't you? Well, I knew that you would! You're a smart girl. I got Bonnie to put a spell on it, making it possible only for _me_ to open it."

"Oh, right! You manipulated a witch to secure the place!" She made a short pause, to breath. "Anyway, at least I have to compliment you on this one because I only came across it because of sheer luck. I had no idea that you kept something hidden in my locker!"

"Caroline, love, don't you remember? One step ahead of your enemies. Always."

"Enemies. That was like a hundred years ago! ...Always and forever. I got it," she added.


End file.
